Sasuke rap
by Derek23r32witfhnwe4kjlgsnerg
Summary: Sasuke is rapping a song about how much he hates Itachi and Akatsuki. M for all the stuff inside


This is Eminem's kill you lyrics redone to Sasuke's likings

A-whore means Akatsuki whore

---------------------------------------

When I just a little baby boy,

my mother used to tell me these crazy things

She used to tell me my nii-san was an evil man,

she used to tell me he hated me

But then I got a little bit older

and I realized, she wasn't lieing

But there was nothin I could do or say to try to change it

cause that's just the way things where

They said I can't rap about bein broke no more

They ain't say I can't rap about revenge no more

(AHHH!) Slut, you think I won't choke no A-whore

til the vocal cords don't work in her throat no more?!

(AHHH!) These motherfuckers are thinkin I'm playin

Thinkin I'm sayin the shit cause I'm thinkin it just to be sayin it

(AHHH!) Put your hands down bitch, I ain't gon' burn you

I'ma pull +YOU+ to this chidori, and put it through you

(AHHH!) Shut up slut, you're causin too much chaos

Just face me and take it like a man, okay Itachi?!

"Oh, now he's killin his own parents, drowning a friend,

usin sharingan, and we gave him the ANBU rank?"

You god damn right BITCH, and now it's too late

He's S-rank and tragedies happen in two villages

I invented revenge, you vile venomous volatile bitches

vain Vicadin, vrinnn Vrinnn, VRINNN!

Konoha's white fang, left his brains all

danglin from his neck, while his head barely hangs on

Blood, guts, eyes, cuts

Kunais, lives, wives, ninjas, sluts

[Chorus: Sasuke

Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me

Girls neither - you ain't nuttin but fans to me

Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the power to beef

We ain't gon' never stop beefin I don't squash the beef

You better kill me! I'ma be another shinobi dead

for poppin off at the mouth with shit I shouldn'ta said

But when they kill me - I'm bringin the village with me

Bitches too! You ain't nuttin but a fan to me

.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Sasuke (cause why?)

Cause Sasuke, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)

I said you don't, wanna fuck with Sasuke (why?)

Cause Sasuke, will fuckin kill you..

[Sasuke

Bitch I'ma kill you! Like a jutsu, I'ma conceal you

in a hell of Tsukuyomi, sheets, pillows and film you

Fuck with me, I been through hell, shut the hell up!

I'm tryin to develop these pictures of the Orochimaru to sell 'em

I ain't "acid rap," but I rap on acid

Got a forbidden justsu and just had a seal added

WHOOPS! Is that a subliminal hint? NO!

Just criminal intent to look for Itachi again

Did Sasuke offend? NO! Just Sasuke's insult

And if you ever give in to me, you give me an impulse

to do it again, THEN, if I do it again

you'll probably end up jumpin out of somethin up on the 10th

(Ahhhhhhhh!) Bitch I'ma kill you, I ain't done this ain't the chorus

I ain't even drug you in the woods yet to paint the forest

A bloodstain is orange after you wash it three or four times

in a tub but that's normal ain't it Naruto?

Serial killer hidin murder material

in a cereal box on top of your stereo

Here we go again, Orochimaru is out of his medicine

out of his mind, and he wants in yours, let him in

[Chorus (first line starts "Or I'ma kill you!")

[Sasuke

Eh-heh, know why I say these things?

Cause mother's screams keep creepin in Sasuke's dreams

And the way things seem, I shouldn't have to pay these shrinks

this eighty G's a week to say the same things TWEECE!

TWICE? Whatever, I hate these things

Fuck shots! I hope the power outweigh these drinks

Motherfuckers want me to come in their villages

just to argue with 'em cause their kage stinks?

FUCK THAT! I'll choke Kage to bouncer

from fat bitch to off seventy-thousand years of her

from chunnin to the academy student and jonnin

from in-class to before training to out of class

I don't even believe in breathin I'm leavin air in your lungs

just to hear you keep screamin for me to seep it

OKAY, I'M READY TO GO PLAY

I GOT THE CHUKUTO FROM ORO.

I'M READY TO MAKE AKATSUKI'S THROATS ACHE

You bitches keep eggin me on

til I have you at bladepoint, then you beg me to stop?

SHUT UP! Give me your hands and feet

I said SHUT UP when I'm talkin to you

YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!

[Chorus

Bitch I'ma kill you! You don't wanna fuck with me

Girls neither - you ain't nuttin but fans to me

Bitch I'ma kill you! You ain't got the power to beef

We ain't gon' never stop beefin I don't squash the beef

You better kill me! I'ma be another shinobi dead

for poppin off at the mouth with shit I shouldn'ta said

But when they kill me - I'm bringin the village with me

Bitches too! You ain't nuttin but a fan to me

.. I said you don't, wanna fuck with Sasuke (cause why?)

Cause Sasuke, will fuckin kill you (ah-haha)

I said you don't, wanna fuck with Sasuke (why?)

Cause Sasuke, will fuckin kill you..

[Sasuke

Hahaha, I'm just playin Ino, Sakura, Karin, Shizune...

You know I love you :D

----------------------

I was super bored and decided to do this. HOMERUN!


End file.
